


Shadows on my heart

by Gonesouth27



Series: An Ordinary Life of a God and his Vampire. [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonesouth27/pseuds/Gonesouth27
Summary: Anders takes time to reflect.Life and Loves of a Vampire and his God.





	Shadows on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire and His God .Pure Fluff

Mitchell shifted in his sleep and immediately sensing the loss Anders moved, carefully curling his body around his Vampire, from somewhere outside people were talking and the sound of their voices drifted upwards through the window and across the room. It was warm and Anders shrugged off the white linen sheets to let the cool air hit his still sensitive and overheated skin.

Next to him lay Mitchell who was still sleeping and Anders took a moment to listen to the soft sound of his lovers breathing and watch the gentle rise and fall of his body.They had been together for three years now but however long they stayed together he would never tire of looking at Mitchell, especially at moments like this when he was his most breathtakingly beautiful.

Last night they had argued, fallen out over some silly misunderstanding and Anders had told Mitchell to leave but he had only reached the door when his lover called him back and they had each spent the night in each other's arms whispering a thousand apologies.

Other men fought for their attention and sometimes one caught their fancy and they would bring him home, those nights the bed would groan with the pure headiness of the sex but despite this they never abandoned each other and Anders knew that above all else Mitchell loved him, why else would he lie next to him in this bed night after night and share his days with him in the only way established lovers could.

Leaning over he pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips, the Vampire shifted and turned to Anders his eyes fluttering open. "Good Morning " His lover's smile was soft and slow and the god melted at the sight. Anders nuzzled in, his warm breath ghosting against his boyfriend's skin and beneath his fingertips, he felt his lover shiver.Relishing the beauty of Mitchell's body he let his eyes and hands wander, it was the merest hint of a caress but enough to keep the Vampires attention.

Mitchell watched him through sleepy eyes a half smile on his face and when his lover gently toyed with one pert nipple and then the other, worrying the sensitive little nub with the edge of blunt nails, inflicting just the merest hint of pain, Mitchell let out a sigh and falling back on the bed the Vampire encouraged Anders to continue,  Mitchell tasted of salt and cheap cologne and Anders devoured the texture and taste.

Mitchells idle fingers ran through the god's hair, guiding him subconsciously, light filtered through the soft fabric of the curtains and they shifted in the breeze sending golden shadows across the room, Outside there was the distinctive hum of a summers day, it was much too warm for sex and neither man instigated it both instead content with idle caresses.

Anders took it slow, he was in no hurry, the summer was meant for lazy days like this. Anders loved his Vampire, and he had all the time in the world to show him just how much.


End file.
